Una de esas Historias que Nunca Acaban
by H.Battosai
Summary: Ranma y compañía deciden ir a rescatar al rey Tendo, gobernador del reino de Nerima. En una epopella absurda y sin sentido, nuestros protagonistas correrán mil y una aventuras para cumplir sus objetivos. [6 Capítulos] Completada reviews!
1. La Comunidad de los Cerdillos

Una de esas Historias que Nunca Acaban.

Parida 1:

La Comunidad de los cerdillos

La lluvia vuelve a caer en el reino de Nerima. ¿Vuelve? Pues sí, porque no creo que nunca haya llovido antes en Nerima, vamos, digo yo. Y si antes ya ha llovido, pues ahora vuelve a llover. Y por eso llevo abierto el paraguas. Principalmente para no mojarme, porque si me mojo, suelo transformarme en un cerdo negro conocido como P-chan. Pero si esto no pasara, también lo abriría, porque hay que ser muy necio para ir mojándose con la lluvia teniendo un paraguas. Por cierto, me llamo Ryoga Hibiki, un caballero reconocido por los que le conocen. Y vuelvo a Nerima después de un largo viaje de entrenamiento espiritual y físico, con la única meta de enfrentarme a Ranma Saotome, un engendro demoníaco que no hace más que amargarle la vida a quién le rodea. Y por el bien de la humanidad y de la asociación de cerdos mundial (a la cual pertenezco), debe ser derrotado. Por eso existo yo, para derrotar a Ranma Saotome, y salvar a la dulce e inocente princesa Akane de sus crueles garras. Pero desde que he llegado al reino de Nerima, algo me huele mal, muy mal.

¡Ryoga! - Alguien me llama. Atentamente, y sin bajar la guardia, me giro, pudiendo observar quien era. Era Ukyo, la chica del restaurante. Regenta una posada muy famosa, llamada Uchan's. Es una conocida mía muy querida, sobre todo porque casi siempre me invita a comer en su restaurante.

Desde hace rato que te sigo ¿No te cansas de pisar cagadas de caballo? - Me dijo sonriendo. Al parecer desde que llegue a Nerima no he echo mas que pisar mierda de caballo. Con razón algo me olía mal.

¿Otra vez piensas ir al palacio a derrotar a Ranma? No te cansas de hacer siempre lo mismo - Me dijo, mientras me servia su especialidad, un okonomiyaki. Aunque solo sirve esto, seguro que si no fuera tan guapa, aburriría a la clientela.

Pues sí, lo derrotare de una vez y para siempre - Tengo que advertir, que por desgracia nadie cree en mi causa. Todos creen que Ranma será el futuro Rey de Nerima, ya que se casará con la princesa Akane Tendo, y todo el mundo sabe que quien se case con una princesa se convierte en príncipe, o en su contrapartida, en un sapo. Pero es que todos viven engañados porque creen que es un ser admirable. Pero no os engañéis. En realidad es alguien despreciable que solamente merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa, o en su caso, dolorosa, porque tampoco tengo tanto tiempo para perderlo matándolo. Pero eso no quita, el sufrimiento que conlleva luchar contra el mal solo y sin ayuda. Aunque sería mucho peor, que estuviera acompañado y no me ayudaran, así que no me quejo. Tomé mi espada y mi mochila, más decidido que nunca a luchar. Pero Ukyo me miro algo disgustada.

Seguro que lo haces por Akane. Todo Nerima sabe que estas enamorada de ella - Si queridos lectores. Lo que dice Ukyo es verdad, estoy enamorado de Akane Tendo, Princesa de Nerima. Pero es que es imposible no enamorarse de ella. Es tan gentil y amable, y hermosa a la vez. Aunque todas las chicas sienten celos de ella, cosa que no entiendo.

También es por eso Ukyo. Pero principalmente es para demostrarme que es lo que puedo hacer con estas manos - le digo. Ukyo se queda sorprendida, y lentamente se sonroja - Puede que no vuelva.

¿No vas a volver? - dijo ahora algo asustada. Me agarró de la mano y se acerco a mi rostro, mucho más sonrojada que antes - Antes de marcharte... Te tengo que decir... Que... - Su sonrojo se me estaba pegando y estaba paralizado.

... ¿qué?... -

Que me debes más de 7.000 mil yenes... - dijo, aun sonrojada, mientras saca una lista de cuentas sin pagar.

¡No hace falta que te sonrojes para decirlo! -

Es que me da vergüenza pedírtelos... -

Una vez descansado, comido y noqueado por un tremendo sablazo por parte de Ukyo y su extensa lista de cuentas atrasadas, me dirijo al palacio Tendo, con alma ligera y el cuerpo también. Ligero, seguramente, porque no me queda ni un solo yen encima, además que tuve que canjear mucho de mis instrumentos y ropas para conseguiré mas dinero, quedándome solo con lo puesto, con una espada, y un cupón de descuento del Uchan's con la grata frase de "vuelva a visitarnos". Ni loco me meto yo de nuevo a la posada fenicia esa.

Siguiendo mí camino, me encuentro ahora en un gran recinto llamado Universidad Furikan. Lugar donde los intelectuales de todas las regiones de Nerima se acercan a estudiar, practicar y mirar chicas ligeras de ropa en la piscina. Las grandes celebridades de Nerima se suelen reunir por estos lares, por eso es un buen sitio para buscar a Ranma Saotome. Nada más entrar, puedo observar una pelea. La de Takewaki Kuno contra Mousse. Los dos son buenos luchadores. No llegan a mi nivel, pero eso no es excusa para subestimarlos.

¿Que pasa aquí? - Pregunté. Un chico se me acercó

Aquí, nada importante, solo estamos tú y yo. Unos metros más adelante están Mousse y Kuno peleándose - Pegué al chico (por tonto) y me acerque a Kuno y Mousse.

¿Pero que pasa aquí? - Los dos se detuvieron

Allí estas tu solo, aquí estamos nosotros peleándonos.- me dijo Kuno. Le pegue a él (por tonto) y a Mousse (para que no se sintiera menos) y también a todos los que estaban presentes (no les iba a pegar a ellos dos solo, y los demás no ¿verdad?).

Al parecer Mousse y Kuno estaban planeando como derrotar a Ranma, y como no se ponían desacuerdo, empezaron a pelearse. Aunque los tres perseguíamos el objetivo común de derrotar a Ranma, nuestros motivos eran diferentes. Yo lo hacía por el bien de la humanidad (...), Kuno por el amor de Akane, y Mousse para ligarse a Shampoo, una linda camarera de una posada el reino de Nerima. Decidimos que lo mejor era unir nuestras fuerzas, y así combatir al enemigo con más eficacia. Pero nuestros planes eran muy diferentes.

Según Kuno.- Deberíamos buscar los colgantes de la valentía, la sabiduría y la fuerza; y así abrir el sello que guarda la legendaria Espada Maestra y la Trifuerza Dorada de los Dioses. Una vez con ello, iríamos a por Ranma y lo derrotaríamos, liberaríamos a la princesa Akane, y Kuno se casaría con ella.

Quejas¿¿¿Porque tú solo te casas?

Según Mousse.- Tenemos que pasar las doce casa del zodiaco (chino) antes de 12 horas. En la casa del sumo sacerdote (chino), estará Ranma al cual derrotaremos para poder así entras a la estatua de la princesa Akane y poder salvarla de una muerte segura.

Quejas: No creemos que Akane se deje poner al borde de la muerte así como así

Según Yo (es decir, Ryoga).- Nosotros 3 y 6 elegidos más, portaríamos a Ranma hacia Mordor, más concretamente al Monte del Destino, que esta en Mordor, y lo echaríamos al Volcán, el cual es el Monte del Destino, por si no lo había explicado antes. Todo esto pasando innumerables aventuras, traiciones, y planos de helicóptero.

Quejas¿Tan lejos?

Como no nos decidíamos, optamos por lo clásico. Entrar a la fuerza en el castillo de los Tendo, explicar a todos los motivos de nuestra visita, saludarlos a todos (besos y abrazos básicos) y después matar a Ranma mientras esta desprevenido. En caso de que no este desprevenido, pues lo matamos cuando este prevenido. El caso es que este. Porque si no esta, va a ser difícil matarlo. Pero cuando entramos, nos encontramos con una escena tan extraña como usual. La princesa Akane perseguía con un mazo a su prometido Ranma, mientras este corría haciéndole burlas. Esa era la evidencia de la monstruosidad de Ranma. No sabemos si estaba poseído o era un demonio en sí. Pero estaba claro que había que hacer algo. Así que, desenfundando mí espada, alcé el arma, y me lancé hacia Ranma, para aniquilarlo de una vez y para siempre. Kuno y Mousse, atacaron detrás de mí, preparados para si yo fracasaba el golpe, ellos lo eliminarían. Sin embargo, Los tres fuimos derrotados por su demoníaco poder superior. Los tres caballeros de Nerima, los mejores, derrotados otra vez por Ranma.

Hombre Ryoga¿crees que esa es forma de saludar?- Yo levantándome, intenté contestarle un par de verdades, pro fui despistado por Kuno. Este, aprovechando que yo luchaba con Ranma, intentaba seducir a Akane con un ramo de rosas y soltando montón de cursilerías.

¡Estamos a lo que estamos ¿no! - dijimos Ranma y yo antes de enviarle por los aires. Kuno salio volando rompiendo el techo. Muchos trabajadores reales arreglaron en cuestión de segundos el agujero hecho, dejándolo como nuevo. Akane miró sorprendida como Kuno se perdía en el cielo, pero después se percató de que estaba presente, y me saludo con su amigable sonrisa.

¡Hola Ryoga, cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Como has estado? - Me preguntó. Era como un ángel cuando sonreía.

¿Que te trae por aquí P- Chan? – Intenté golpear Ranma, que estaba sentado sobre mi cabeza.

¡Tenemos problemas! – Se oyó un grito. Era Kasumi, la hermana mayor de la familia Real. Teóricamente ella era la principal heredera del reino, pero se dice que dejó eses cargo por dedicarse a hacer todas las labores domésticas. Tardará aproximadamente 30 años en limpiar todo el castillo.

Un problema muy gordo, al parecer... – continuó Nabiki Tendo, la segunda heredera. También rehusó el cargo de reina en pos a ser la consejera real en lo que es el tema del dinero se refiere. Fue un alivio para todos.

¡Han secuestrado al rey¡Que alguien haga algo! – Gritaban los guardias, mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

Si es que no se la llevan ni para secuestrarla – Afirmo Ranma mientras miraba a Akane. Y se convirtió en una estrella.

Kuno, Mouse, Ranma, Akane y yo nos reunimos en la entrada a palacio para discutir la decisión que tomaríamos. El Rey Tendo había sido secuestrado y había que hacer algo. Porque sino, empieza la gente aquí a secuestrar a los que les da la gana, y eso no puede ser. Así pues decidimos dejar el asunto Ranma para otro momento.

Pero no sabemos quien a podido hacerlo… - dijo Ranma

Puede que sea la venganza de un pasado tumultuoso que nunca se supo en pos de no manchar el honorable nombre del rey de Nerima…- meditó Kuno en voz alta.

¿Como sabes eso? – pregunté yo.

Lo intuyo… además han dejado una nota ¡mira! –

¡Idiota! – le pego Akane quitándole la nota. Todos empezamos a leerla.

"Esto es a causa de una venganza de un pasado

tumultuoso que nunca se supo en pos de no manchar

el honorable nombre del rey de Nerima"

To be continued (osea, que no se acabó)

Fin del capítulo 1

Terminado a las 22:45 de la noche, horario de Greenwich (de un reloj atrasado)

Cigarros en el cenicero: 5

Tazas de Café servidos: 1

NdA: Aunque no lo parezca, esto no tiene el mínimo sentido de la decencia. Como no tenia nada que hacer, pues me puse a escribir esto. ¿Y eso quiere decir que he hecho caso omiso a la gente que me ha pedido el epílogo de "Clases para Amar"? Pues sí. ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo falta inspiración para acabar los otros fics que tienes sin terminar? Pues también ¿Eso quiere decir que este fic tiene menos futuro que un caramelo en la puerta de una escuela? Va ser que sí. Pero bueno, difícil de ver el Lado Oscuro es, así que con un poco de suerte, nos vemos n el siguiente capítulo.

H.Battosai.


	2. Ranma Reload

Una de esas Historias que Nunca Acaban.

Ranma 1/2 Reload

- Entonces, una vez con todas las dragon balls, nos convertiremos en sailor luna, llamaremos a Doraemon, y junto a él ganaremos la liga pokemon... - Mousse y Kuno terminaban de enlazar todos los planes propuestos por los miembros del grupo.

- Yo creo que eso nos llevaría mucho... - dijo Ryoga.

- Es para hacer tiempo a la cena... - Explico mi prometida. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba rodeado de psicópatas. Yo, el gran Ranma, codeándome con tales personajes. Realmente el grupo dejaba mucho que desear. Pero en fin, peor es una patada en la boca... o eso espero. Y es que desde que partimos rumbo a... Groenlandia (nombre provisional), no hemos hecho más que retrasarnos. Que si "¿Cuando llegamos?", o "¿Falta mucho?", o "Tengo que ir al baño". Lo peor fue cuando tuvimos que volver porque nos quedamos sin dinero. Kuno lo tiraba para así recordar el camino de vuelta. En si la idea era buena, lo que pasaba es que Nabiki se dedicó a recogerlas todas. Así que nos devolvimos, pedimos un préstamo hipotecario, con comisiones del 2'5 TAE, y salimos de nuevo, rumbo a... Groenlandia (nombre provisional).

- Mira, llegamos al bosque - señalo Ukyo. Ryoga detuvo a todo el grupo, dispuesto ha hacer una de sus grandes sugerencias. Es recordada por todos nosotros esas memorables frases como "¡tomemos el camino que va hacia abajo para salir de este túnel subterráneo!" o "Creo que si decimos que tenemos armas nucleares no nos atacarán los países vecinos".

- Dado que vamos a entrar al Bosque Encantado-de-aquí-no-sale-nadie-vivo, famoso por las desapariciones misteriosas y aventuras espeluznantes y sangrientas que suceden aquí... propongo que nos separemos. -

- De acuerdo... - dije - pero yo no pienso ir con el negro. Todo el mundo sabe que el negro muere primero.

- Ranma, no tener compañero de raza negra - aclaró Shampoo

- Bueno, entonces no pienso ir con el tío chistoso y gracioso que no tiene otro cometido en la historia que hacer reír al espectador... - contesté - Así que... te quedas fuera Kuno.

- Antes de nada dividamos los grupos - Dijo Mousse mientras sacaba una lista y aclaraba a todos con quien debían ir.

------------------

La aventura de Ryoga y Ukyo (narrado por Ryoga, dado que Ranma no estaba)

- I Want to be Free! - Cantaba mientras caminaba. Ukyo me acompañaba en los coros. Y así nos adentrábamos en el misterioso bosque. Aunque yo quería ir con Akane, termine con Ukyo, la misma mujer que me había quitado todo el dinero que tenia. Sin embargo no la culpo por ello. Yo también lo habría hecho.

- ¡Quietos ahí! - dijo un ser de rostro indescriptible - Soy el primer capitán de los Wones, y no dejo que nadie pase.

- ¿Primer capitán de lo Weones? - preguntamos Ukyo y yo.

- De los Wones, dueños del bosque desde la pasada Primavera... -

- ¿Que tienes una prima que se llama Vera? - preguntamos de nuevo.

- ¡Que no, que somos dueños del bosque desde la pasada primavera! -

- ¿Y quien estaba antes? -

- ¿Antes de qué? -

- De los Weones -

- ¡Los Wones! -

- ¿Pero si estabais antes porque solo soy dueños ahora?

- ¡Nosotros no estábamos antes!

- ¿Y porque dices que si lo estabais?

- ¡No, dije que no es Weones, sino Wones.

- Ah, entonces estaban los Wones y ahora están los Weones.

- ¡No! Los Weones no existen -

- ¿Entonces quien eres tú? -

- Soy el primer capitán de los Wones -

- ¿Pero no decías que los Weones no exilian?

- ¡De los Wones¡De los Wones!

- ah... de los Wones... ¿Pero a vosotros no os expulsaron los Weones la pasada primavera?

- ¡Que no!... - Y así siguió un rato más.

-----------------

La aventura de Ranma, Akane y el tío chistoso y gracioso que no tiene otro cometido en la historia que hacer reír al espectador, antes conocido como Kuno

Akane y yo nos adentrábamos poco a poco en el Bosque Encantado-de-aquí-no-sale-nadie-vivo mientras mirábamos a todos lados intentando que nada nos atacara de improviso. No es que me preocupara, ya que todo el mundo sabe que soy invencible. Pero lo hacia porque Akane me obligaba. Decía que en este tipo de sitios siempre había improvistos, como el hecho que tengamos que llevarnos a Kuno. El viaje se hace más pesado con el al lado.

- Oye Kuno, ni se te ocurra tirar dinero por el camino para no perdernos - le advertí, viendo que dejaba cosas por donde andábamos.

- No te preocupes Saotome, esta vez no tiro dinero - me contestó - estoy tirando... ¡Revistas Porno! - Pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, una especie de bola saltarina dando brincos, se apoderó de todas las revistas y desapareció.

- ¡OH no! - gritó Akane

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO¡Las revistas porno! - grite yo. Akane me miró algo asombrada, así que me aclaré la garganta - ejem... quiero decir... que ahora si nos perdemos no tendremos como volver -

- Ya... ya... - finalizó ella. Me dan escalofríos recordar su sola mirada. Pero Kuno hizo una señal para que persiguiéramos al ladrón. Cosa que me pareció una idea excepcional y sublime, dado que Akane me perseguía con un martillo. Los tres corrimos hasta que una figura nos detuvo. Era un encapuchado alto.

- Quietos, soy el segundo Capitán de los Wones, y no os dejare pasar -

- ¿De los Weones? - preguntamos todos

- ¡Que no! Bueno... da igual, la cosa es que no os dejare pasar - aseguró el encapuchado.

- Estamos persiguiendo a una bola roba-revistas porno - dijo Akane.

- Ese hombre es nuestro jefe, por ello, para atraparle deberéis pasar por encima de mi cadáver - dijo, y sacó una espada, amenazándonos. Pero Kuno se puso en medio y me explicó.

- Cuidado Saotome, he oído hablar de estos tipos. Son los Weones...

- ¡Los Wones! -

- Lo que sea... el caso es que son los guardianes del bosque. Ellos tienen todas las llaves y protegen todas las puertas. Y llaman al bosque... La Matrix... - terminó de explicar Kuno.

- Espera... ¿como pueden haber puertas en un bosque? - pregunto Akane

- Es una metáfora, además ¿Y porque no¿No son las puertas de madera? - contestó Kuno

- ¿Insinúas que los árboles crían puertas? -

- Claro, las puertas se hacen de madera... -

- ¡No es eso! Los árboles crían semillas y de esas semillas hacen otros árboles. Ningún árbol cría una puerta por si solo... -

- Bueno un árbol de un carpintero si... -

- Puede, pero aquí no hay ningún árbol ni ningún carpintero... -

- Oye... - interrumpí yo - ...que ya me he desecho de el Weon este... Así que sigamos buscando - Finalicé. Así, Kuno y Akane dejaron de discutir, y seguimos buscando a la bola roba-revistas porno, jefe de los Weones, mientras a lo lejos se oía "¡Los Wones, que somos los Wones!"

--------------------

La Aventura de Mousse y Shampoo (narrado por Mousse, dado que Ranma no estaba)

- Shampoo, cásate conmigo - le pedía cada dos por tres a mi querida Shampoo.

- No poder ser... Yo estar enamorada de Ranma - Respondía mi diosa. Y es que mi vida es una mierda. Deberíamos haber matado a Ranma cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.

- Mirar, allí haber alguien - dijo Shampoo señalando. Dejé de arrastrarme por el suelo, me seque las lágrimas, y pude ver como Ukyo y Ryoga conversaban con un ser encapuchado.

- ¿Que pasa aquí, Ryoga? - pregunté.

- Yo no soy Ryoga... soy el primer capitán de los Wones -

- ¿De los Weones? - preguntó Shampoo.

- ¡Que no! Dios... elegí un mal día para dejar de esnifar pegamento... - se quejo el capitán de los Weones.

- Es que dice que para pasar tenemos... - Ryoga empezó a contarnos lo que pasaba.

- Snif... Tenéis que cortar el árbol más alto del bosque... ¡Con un arenque!... snif - aclaraba el Weon mientras se metía por la nariz un tubo de pegamento.

- ¡Eso es mentira¡Dijiste que te tenía que traerte un almaciga! - Se quejó Ukyo - Además de que es físicamente imposible talar un árbol con un pescado... -

- ¡Me da igual! snif... yo hago lo que me... snif... da la ga... na... - finalmente el tipo se calló en redondo hacia el suelo, sosteniendo el tubo de pegamento en su mano izquierda. Nos quedamos mirando el cadáver hasta que vimos llegar a Ranma y Akane y el tío chistoso y gracioso que no tiene otro cometido en la historia que hacer reír al espectador, antes conocido como Kuno.

- ¡Chicos, cuidado! El jefe de los Weones ha estado rondando por aquí, y pretende robarnos – dijo Akane, que venia algo fatigada, después de atizar varias veces a Ranma.

- ¡Wajajajaja! Nunca me venceréis – De los arbustos que había alrededor saltó una bola. En realidad, datos científicos no contrastados probaban que era un ser humano, pero tampoco es que nos importara demasiado. Además, una vez se quitó la capucha y la capa, nos parecía algo exagerado catalogarlo de humano.

- Habéis derrotado a mis capitanes, y ahora tendré que pagarles por daños y perjuicios de terceros – dijo el hombrecillo. Pero Kuno saltó de inmediato y se dispuso a explicar cosas que nosotros no sabíamos acerca del extraño individuo que se hallaba ante nosotros.

- ¡Cuidado! Yo reconozco a este tipo. Ahora es un viejo feo y harapiento, pero antes era conocido como un gran asesino. Le llamaban… ¡Hitokiri Happosai! (Happosai el Destajador o Happosai el Carnicero, según traducciones infundadas de directores de doblajes sin escrúpulos). Ahora se dedica a robar con su grupo de ladrones en el bosque, pero antes era el asesino más poderoso de todos – aclaro Kuno, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que los asesino eran muy mediocres en nuestro reino, eso no tenia mucho mérito.

- Pues yo le veo como un viejecito, no creo que debamos pegarle – dijo Ryoga, mostrando algo de sensatez.

- Pero… ¡ha robado las revistas porno! – aclaró el moribundo Ranma.

- ¡DEBE MORIR! – gritamos todos los chicos. Aunque cuando sentimos unas auras asesinas proveniente de las tres chicas, decidimos hacer una aclaración – ejem… queremos decir que por su culpa nunca podremos salir de este bosque –

- Eso es mentira, yo puedo enseñaros a salir del bosque – dijo Hitokiri Happosai – Pero con una condición...

To be continued

Fin del capítulo 2

Terminado a las 18:34 de la tarde (¿en serio?), horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: incontables

Tazas de Café servidos: 2

NdA: Bueno iba a explicar los muchos caemos que aparecen es estos capítulos, pero como no tengo ganas de escribir más, pues no lo hago, y punto. XD Es broma, pero como este fic no va a durar mucho, pues supongo que me dedicare a explicarlos al final de la historia. Aunque algunos son muy claros, digo yo.

Seguid mandando reviews, y gracias por los mandados.

H.Battosai.


	3. Ranma Jones y la Última Cagada

Una de esas Historias que Nunca Acaban.

Ranma Jones y la última cagada

- Bueno, permitid que me presente. Mi nombre es Mouse y soy unos de los elegidos (quiso decir obligados) para rescatar al rey de Nerima de un secuestro insospechado (quiso decir inesperado) – dije mientras presentaba mi tarjeta a las muchachas gemelas. Ya habíamos pasado el Bosque Encantado-de-aquí-no-sale-nadie-vivo, sin mayores dificultades, dado que Happosai, un ex asesino, nos había indicado el camino a cambio de dejarlo venir con nosotros. Decía que tenia que ir a comprar una caja de calzoncillos nuevos a los grandes almacenes de… Groenlandia (nombre provisional). Aunque al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que era una excusa para meterle manos a las chicas. Así que, después de una discusión especial, decidimos aclarar algunas cosas:

1. Ataríamos a Happosai a un palo para preservar su inmovilidad y seria presa de palizas y abusos cuando nos viniera en gana.

2. Si los chicos hacíamos lo mismo, tendríamos el mismo final que Happosai.

3. Hoy hace un día precioso por mucho que Kuno dijera lo contrario.

4. Por muy bien que cante el chico que pide dinero en la calle, no tenemos presupuesto para permitirnos darle propina.

5. La mejor película de Batman fue la primera.

Una vez aclarados todos estos puntos, seguimos nuestro peregrinaje. Después de salir del Bosque Encantado-de-aquí-no-sale-nadie-vivo, unos hombre que decían ser el alcalde y sus subordinados, nos pidieron que nos muriéramos, porque sino tendrían que cambiar el nombre del bosque, etc. Nosotros pasamos de largo de ellos. A continuación nos encontramos con un hombre que decía ser un "Termanitor" del futuro y que venia a matar a Kuno porque en el futuro… y no se que de una guerra. Y también pasamos de largo. Después nos encontramos a la mamá de Ryoga, que decía que le estaban llamando y que fuera a por el teléfono. Ahí tuvimos que esperar. Finalmente cuando llego (7 horas más tarde de lo previsto), continuamos. Después Ranma preguntó "¿Y si en vez de esperar a Ryoga hubiésemos seguido caminando, y después el nos diera alcance?", y todos nos dimos cuenta de que éramos imbéciles. Y finalmente, después de mucho caminar, llegamos a la siguiente parada de nuestro viaje: El Cementerio de los Muertos.

- ¿No es un poco estúpido pensar que un cementerio puede ser de otra cosa que no sea de muertos? – dijo Akane, que por alguna extraña razón, en este fanfiction utiliza mucho el razonamiento lógico.

- Antes esto ser un cementerio de vivos… - dijeron a dúo dos chicas. Tenían el mismo acento de Shampoo, y eso nos hizo sospechar a todos.

- Vosotras… ¿queréis salir conmigo verdad? Todas quieren – dijo Ranma. Todos le pegamos por engreído, y porque dentro de nuestros corazones sabíamos que era la cruda y verídica realidad.

- Eso ser otro tema, que ya se explico en la historia original - respondieron – Ahora somos las encargadas del cementerio, porque el autor no sabia donde ponernos (de hecho, no sabia ni a quien poner) – Y así estimados lectores, tomando la iniciativa, me presente a las muchachas, para así poder entrar.

- Esto… Mouse – dijo Ukyo – Hace rato que nos dejaron pasar –

- Te has enrollado con la explicación – añadió Ryoga.

- El caso, es que nos han dejado entrar con una condición – Kuno, que todavía no había hablado en este capítulo, se puso a explicar – Al parecer, su abuela, la bruja que regenta el cementerio, esta enferma. Para poder pasar debemos ayudar a que se mejore – Lo que había dicho Kuno daba que pensar. Pero como ninguno del grupo tenía esa capacidad, pues fuimos a ayudar a la bruja sin preocuparnos.

Una vez llegados a la casa, entramos sin llamar, porque todos somos unos maleducados. Y ahí, tendida en la cama, encontramos a una anciana constipada. Como era fea hasta más no poder, decidimos darnos la vuelta e irnos, pero con su magia nos obligó a permanecer allí.

- ¿Así que habéis venido a ayudarme? Me parece muy bien muchachos – dijo, mientras se enderezaba en la cama – Mi nombre es Cologne, y soy bruja. Aparte, para pagar la hipoteca y mi adicción a las cartas coleccionadles, trabajo como regente del Cementerio de los Muertos –

- Te cambio la carta de Pikachu por… - Ranma sacó su mazo de cartas.

- No, Pikachu no la tengo repetida – Aclaró Cologne.

- ¡Esperad¿No os suena algo extraño aquí? – Preguntó Akane – Su nietas nos dijo que esto era antes… ¡Un cementerio de vivos! –

- Sí, pero eso ya pasó de moda, ahora enterramos muertos –

- Las modas son muy pasajeras… - Suspiraron Ukyo y Shampoo.

- Bueno, el caso es que necesito que me hagáis un favor – Cologne saco una pizarra e hizo un mapa – Necesito que me traigáis lo que hay al final del cementerio. Pero para llegar allí tenéis que pasar tres pruebas –

- ¿Tres pruebas? – pregunto Kuno.

- Si –

- ¿Eso son más de dos? – volvió a preguntar

- Si, y menos de cuatro – Cologne estornudo un momento – Pero debéis daros prisa antes que lleguen los inspectores y me encuentren en esta situación. Son muy quisquillosos y enseguida despiden a la gente – finalizó. Todos asentimos con la cabeza, aunque nadie comprendió nada, y salimos por la puerta. Después volvimos a buscar a Kuno, que estaba contando con los dedos, y a Ranma que seguía en su afán de hacerse con la carta de Pikachu.

¿Qué sería lo que teníamos que buscar¿Cuáles serian las tres pruebas? Solo hay una manera de saberlo: Preguntando. Cologne nos dijo que su alumno, un joven aprendiz de mago, nos guiaría. Su nombre: Harry Potter.

- Harry¿que ser esas pruebas? – pregunto Shampoo.

- No lo se, yo solo soy un simple chico que quiero estudiar magia y tener una familia que me quiera, porque mis padres los mato un… -

- ¡Oye¿Y si nos saltamos las pruebas y el discurso pesimista del gafota este? – preguntó Ukyo.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Happosai, intentando decir algo en este capítulo - ¡Eso parece ser la primera prueba! – y señalo con la lengua un precipicio. No parecía haber ningún puente.

- Jajajaja ¡Solo los que cumplan mi condición podrán pasar! – grito un fantasma que había junto al precipicio. Todos nos acercamos a él.

- ¿Y que condición es esa? – preguntamos.

- ¡Hay un puente invisible que solo podréis ver si vencéis a Harry Potter! – Dijo, señalando al chico. – ¡Derrotadlo! – Exigió. Todos miramos a Harry, intentando averiguar un modo de vencerlo. Pero de repente, una casa calló del cielo y lo aplastó. De la casa salió una chica y un perro diciendo "Toto, me parece que esto no es Kansas…". Todos nos dirigimos al fantasma.

- Ya esta – dijimos a la vez. El fantasma, viendo la escena, se rascó la cabeza, y con un movimiento de mano, hizo aparecer un arco iris.

- Y detrás del arco iris, seguid el camino de las baldosas amarillas y así encontrareis al Mago de OZ… - El fantasma empezó a explicar algo que ninguno del grupo oyó, porque sinceramente, nos importaba poco.

- Realmente todos sabíamos que moriría al final… -añadió Akane.

- Todos los hechiceros acaban igual… - finalizó Happosai.

(Resultado de la primera prueba: un pesado muerto y una chica ladrona de zapatos carmesí)

Siguiendo con nuestro peregrinaje, nos encontramos a un espantapájaros que decía no tener cerebro, y supimos enseguida que era un zombi succionador de cerebros, y lo matamos. Después nos encontramos a un hombre de hojalata que decía querer un corazón, y supimos que era un zombi succionador de corazones, y lo matamos también. Después nos encontramos a un león que decía no tener valor, y lo encancelamos y lo enviamos a Nerima, donde después tenemos pensado montar una feria ambulante con el único león parlante del mundo. Le pediremos a Konatsu que haga de mujer barbuda. Pero, mientras meditábamos sobre nuestro futuro como feriantes, llegamos a una zona donde varios zombis deambulaban.

- Claro, la segunda prueba es derrotar al Ejército de la Tinieblas (ejército zombi) –

- No es tan fácil Saotome – contesto Kuno al mensaje de Ranma – No solo porque este ejército no tiene nada que ver con la película del mismo nombre, sino que no podemos matarlos a todos. Este fanfiction está catalogado para todos los públicos, y por ello tenemos un número de muerte limitados. ¡No podemos matar a más de 50 seres!

- ¿Y cuantos llevamos? – pregunté yo.

- Ges según el contador, seis… siete…ocho… - Akane se detuvo un momento - ¿Pero quien demonios esta matando gente! – Todos dimos la vuelta para mirar como Happosai lanzaba bombas a los zombis. El viejo se detuvo un momento.

- Si matamos también a los lectores no habrá testigos… - dijo, antes de que le detuviéramos a golpes. Tomamos sus restos, lo volvimos a atar, y salimos corriendo.

(Resultado de la segunda prueba: Varios zombis muertos y maltrato a la tercera edad)

Finalmente quedaba una prueba, y todos estábamos ansiosos por acabar. Yo, como varias veces por el camino, le decía a Shampoo que se casara conmigo, pero siempre me decía que no. Pero yo es que ya lo hacia por costumbre.

- Hey, estamos en la tercera prueba… - dijo Ryoga señalando un cartel de "tercera prueba". Akane y Ranma se acercaron a un pequeño monolito donde había tres vasos, y empezaron a leer.

- "He aquí la pregunta ¿Cuál de estos recipientes fue donde Cristo repartió vino asegurando que era su sangre? Es decir ¿Cuál de estos es el Santo Grial?" – Todos, que no sabíamos nada de religión, nos quedamos pensativos. O lo intentamos, porque como estábamos muertos de sed, tentábamos con la mirada a los recipientes. Uno era un vaso de madera, otro una copa dorada, y el tercero, un vaso de tubo de plástico.

- Creo que por descarte se cual es – dijo Kuno, adelantándose a los demás – Obviamente Cristo no tenia presupuesto para una copa dorada, así que esta no es – y dicho esto tiro la copa al suelo. Todos nos preguntamos si era necesario.

- Y entre estos dos, está claro cual es… - Kuno tomo la copa de madera y la de plástico – Teniendo en cuenta que la sangre de cristo es vino, eso quiere decir… ¡que debe de pasar el día emborrachándose como un poseso¡Solo eso explica su nivel de alcohol en sangre! – Y tiro la copa de madera al suelo también.

- ¡Idiota¡En esa época no existía el plástico! – grito Akane. Pero todos nos callamos al ver que una gran puerta se abría.

- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! – grito Ryoga

- ¡Somos los mejores! – grito Ranma

- ¿Esto quiere decir que Kuno tena razón! –grito Akane tirándose de los pelos. Sin embargo, el silencio volvió a formarse cuando vimos el tesoro, por lo que habíamos pasado tantas calamidades.

(El autor considera que la cantidad de insultos que se dijeron en ese momento por los personajes no tiene mucho sentido de ponerse)

Finalmente, toda la tropa volvimos a la casa de la bruja, con el tesoro en las manos. Sin embargo nuestro enfado considerable, hizo que no lo trajéramos con buen humor.

- ¡Aquí tiene vieja bruja! – grite mientras le tiraba un rozo de papel. La anciana lo abrió y sonrió.

- Menos mal que lo habéis conseguido… - contesto Cologne. Antes que todos empezáramos a gritar, Akane, con una templanza inusual se puso delante.

- Se puede saber, porque hay tres pruebas tan decisivas en este cementerio para, simplemente mustiar… ¿Una cagada de paloma! – Después de esto tuvimos que agarrar a Akane para k no ampliara el numero de muertos en el fanfiction.

- Resulta que los inspectores son muy quisquillosos con la limpieza, y como yo no podía ir expresamente para limpiarlo… En fin, ahora… ya puedo… descansar en paz… - y dicho esto, tiro con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban el papel con la cagada de paloma a la basura, y cerró los ojos. Todos nos quedamos callados. Ukyo se acercó y toco su cabeza.

- ¿Murió? – preguntamos todos.

- Esto… se ha dormido… - contestó Ukyo mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Parece que no podía dormir tranquila sabiendo que estaba sucio el cementerio… - Finalmente, y algo decepcionados, salimos todos del cementerio, rumbo a… Groenlandia (nombre provisional). Aunque Ranma volvió un momento y le robó la carta que quería a la anciana mientras dormía…

To be continued…

Fin del capítulo 3

Terminado a las 10:56 de la mañana, horario de Krypton

Cigarros en el cenicero: en Krypon solo se fuma Kryptonita

Tazas de Café servidos: 1

NdA: Lamento el retraso, pero como estoy de vacaciones, apenas tengo tiempo de escribir :P Espero que les guste este capítulo (totalmente de relleno) y que sigan enviando reviews o emails. Así pues, como ya he terminado, me voy a la playa a ver chicas XDD. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.

H.Battosai.


	4. Ranman y Robin

Una de esas Historias que Nunca Acaban.

Ranman y Robin

- Sinceramente, cuando me hablaron de Groenlandia pensaba en algo más… provisional – dijo Ryoga. Y es que, después de pasar por el "Cementerio de los Muertos", nuestra siguiente parada sería la última, la ciudad de… Groenlandia (nombre provisional). Aunque curiosamente, más que una ciudad provisional, parecía una ciudad de siglos de existencia.

- Yo creo que lo mas raro es – empezó a decir mi prometida – Es que… ¿Por qué vinimos tan decididos a esta ciudad si no hay ningún indicio que el secuestrador esta aquí? – Y aunque Akane, histérica, saltaba de un lado a otro, nosotros nos acordamos de algo importante: "Que habíamos venido a rescatar al Rey de Nerima". Así que todos tuvimos que cancelar nuestros planes, o por lo menos, posponerlo hasta encontrarlo.

- ¿Entonces no podremos ir al concierto de Queen? – preguntó Ryoga.

- No muchacho, el "King" es más importante que "Queen" – contesto Happosai, y decidimos destriparlo, porque ya teníamos suficiente chistes idiotas con Kuno en el grupo.

- ¡Dejaos de chistes estúpidos, y empezad a buscar a mi padre! – gritaba Akane.

- No te preocupes Tendo. Por si no lo sabes, la ciudad de… Groenlandia (Nombre provisional) es conocida como la ciudad del crimen, del delito, y de las famosas empanadas de espinacas llamadas "Empanadas de Espinacas" –

- Supongo que no le puedes pedir un nombre más original a una ciudad que lleva siglos con un nombre provisional… - respondí yo, que por si no lo había aclarado antes, Soy Ranma Saotome, el famoso genio de las artes marciales y de tener más prometidas que mudas limpias.

- El caso es que si alguien quiere secuestrar a alguien, no hay mejor sitio para hacerlo que esta ciudad. De hecho según encuestas hechas recientemente, más del 60 de la población dice estar secuestrada –

- ¿Y el otro tanto por ciento? – pregunto Mouse.

- ¿A quién le importa eso? – contestó Akane pegándole a Mousse.

- Oye¿y donde se han metido Ukyo y Shampoo? – pregunto Ryoga, que de vez en cuando se daba cuenta de que faltaba presencia femenina en el grupo. Así pues, como ninguno creíamos que el rey valiera dos chicas en edad de merecer, decidimos dejar para más tarde el rescate de su majestad, y centrarnos en buscar a Shampoo y Ukyo.

Grupo uno de rescate: Kuno, Akane y Ranma, dado su gran actuación en el capítulo 2.

Otra vez juntos, Kuno, Akane y yo, nos adentramos en la ciudad. Era un sitio bastante oscuro y terrorífico, pero después de un bosque encantado y un cementerio, no nos lo parecía tanto. Lo que sí notábamos era la incontenible sed que teníamos. Por eso nos arrastrábamos por el suelo.

- Bebe… Juda Benhur – dijo un hombre mientras no daba una botella de agua.

- ¿Juda que? – pregunto Kuno.

- Cállate¿no ves que nos esta dando agua gratis? – Gritó Akane mientras se apoderaba de la botella y bebía como una posesa. Cuando saciamos nuestra sed (el pobre hombre tuvo que ir a comprar tres botellas más) tuvimos la decencia de darle las gracias y preguntarle quien era.

- Yo soy el justiciero de… Groenlandia (nombre provisional). Una ciudad sin ley ni orden como esta, necesita gente que sea capaz de luchar por la paz y la justicia – Dijo el hombre alzándose de orgullo – Lo que hace tiempo que ando en busca de un buen nombre, uno que los criminales teman… -

- Supongo que no se le puede pedir mucho en lo que se refiera a nombres a esta ciudad… - pensé en voz alta, porque quería que todo escucharan mi elocuencias.

- ¿Y que superpoderes tienes? - preguntó mi prometida.

- Soy guapo y multimillonario –

- ¡Hombre¡Tú eres de los míos! – Añadió Kuno estrechándole la mano.

- Venid, que os enseño la guarida secreta que he construido – Dijo finalmente el hombre, mientras nos empujaba hacia una dirección desconocida. Y nosotros, como era guapo y millonario, no le dijimos que no. Posibilidad de suministros gratis.

Una vez caminado bastante, varios grupos de reporteros y entrevistas después, por fin llegamos a la guarida del hombre. En realidad era una cueva con una cascada delante.

- He pensado poner una puerta, pero así es más cool – Dijo, mientras nos la mostraba.

- ¿Cool? – preguntamos Akane y yo, que de inglés sabemos menos que un pulpo de matemáticas.

- Frío, parece mentira que no lo sepáis… - contestó Kuno, y nosotros que somos estúpidos nos lo creímos.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la Bat-cueva! – gritó el hombre al entrar. Era un sitio lleno de maquinas, instrumentos y bates de béisbol.

- ¿Bat? – volvimos a preguntar nosotros.

- Bate de béisbol – contestó Kuno.

- Mirad, esta máquina la uso para investigar crímenes. Es el Bat-ordenador – Dijo el hombre bate de béisbol mientras nos mostraba un juego de mesa que consistía en varias caras de gente mala.

- ¿Y como se usa? – preguntamos.

- Pues te sientas y preguntas "tiene barba", y si la respuesta es no, pues bajas todos los que tengan barbas, y así sucesivamente –

- Wooo, alta tecnología – aclamamos todos.

- Mirad, esta maquina la uso para ir de un sitio a otro, le llamo el Bat-móvil – Esta vez el hombre nos mostraba una bicicleta negra.

- Wooo, alta velocidad – aclamamos todos

- Mirad, este es mi ayudante. Es el Bat-mayordomo – dijo señalando a un señor algo entrado en años.

- Me llamo Alfred… - dijo el mayordomo que traía en sus manos varias cosas.

- ¿Y que es ese instrumento que lleva en las manos? – preguntó Kuno con curiosidad.

- Esa es… la Bat-idora, sirve para batir huevos – nos contesto el hombre.

- Wooo, alto nivel económico – Contestamos nosotros, expectante ante tanto trasto inútil.

Grupo dos de rescate: Ryoga y Mousse, que dado que uno es ciego y el otro no tiene sentido de la orientación, seguían en el mismo sitio que se separaron de los otros.

- ¿Pues por donde empezamos? – pregunté a Mouse. Estaba algo cansado de estar sin hacer nada. El chico pato por su parte se rasco la barbilla.

- Quizás debiéramos intentar pensar como pensaría una chica para poder así averiguar a donde han ido – propuso Mouse, seguramente sin saber que decía.

- Entonces esta claro… -

- Sí… -

- ¡Se han ido de tiendas! – dijimos los dos, agradados por nuestra gran capacidad de razonamiento.

- Entonces vamos a la calle de las tiendas – dijo Mouse, mientras yo le seguía.

La calle de la tiendas, llamada así por la evidente acumulación de tiendas que habían, estaba bastante llena. De hecho, no podríamos saber ni donde estábamos.

- ¿Os gustaría descubrir el blanco más blanco? – Escuchamos por una de las tiendas, vimos como Ukyo y Shampoo estaban adentro – ¡Con el nuevo detergente Daniel Ultra Plus Quita Manchas, eso no es problema!

- ¿Que hacéis? – preguntamos al entrar Ukyo nos miró.

- Estamos viendo una demostración sin ánimo de lucro – nos respondió.

- Bien ahora lavarme las bragas – dijo Shampoo mientras le pasaba a el hombre ropa sucia.

- ¡Y aquí tiene señorita¡Su camisa totalmente blanca! – Dijo mientras le entrega a Ukyo una camisa, la chica de la espátula se quedo de piedra.

- ¡Pero era Roja¡Yo quería la ropa más limpia, no más blanca! – gritó. Nosotros no comprendíamos nada, pero sacamos nuestras espadas en señal de protesta. El hombre saco una también.

- ¡Aja, lo sospeche desde un principio¡Vosotros también sois Inmortales! –

- ¿Pero que dice? – pregunté.

- ¡Lavar bragas! – Gritaba Shampoo también.

- Ya sabéis las reglas ¡Solo puede quedar uno! - Y dicho esto, se lanzo al ataque, pero yo con un movimiento rápido le corte la cabeza.

- Era un hombre peligroso… - susurre mientras la gente de la tienda gritaba (Y shampoo seguía en su afán de que le lavaran las bragas). Sin embargo, rápidamente vino la policía.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – dijo uno, que bestia de amarillo chillón. El encargado de la tienda vino rápidamente.

- ¡Gracias que ha venido, teniente Dick Tracy! – Los dos hablaron varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, el tal Dick Tracy se dirigió a nosotros.

- Tenemos informaciones que nos hacen pensar que vosotros estáis detrás de algunos de los muchos asesinatos que se han llevado a cabo esta mañana – empezó a decir - ¡Reconstruid la escena! – dijo, y sus muchachos empezaron a toquetear todo. Algunos se llevaron varios televisores y cajas de detergente. Otros fueron más prácticos y se llevaron la lavadora también.

- Señor ya tenemos el informe – dijo uno de los policías mientras le pasaba varios folios al teniente.

- Según las huellas dactilares, el hombre muerto trabajaba como expositor de detergentes en la tienda, una vez llegados nuevos clientes, se sintió amenazado por ello tomo su espada y desenvaino, dio tres paso al frente, y se le calló la cabeza, y dado la posición del cuerpo y su cabeza, podemos deducir que murió por falta de riego sanguíneo… - empezaba a leer. AL ver nuestra cara de impresionados, sonrió - Como veis chicos, nada se nos escapa. Soy el Teniente Dick Tracy, y este el CSI Groenlandia. Podemos saber a que hora, en que lugar y en que posición te tiraste un pedo solo por los gases del ambiente. Sin embargo hace días que estamos tras un caso que no podemos resolver… -

- ¿Esta hablando con nosotros? - preguntamos, dado que seguíamos alucinados por la buena calidad de los detergentes.

- Teniente, hemos tenido otro aviso, parece que este es el bueno… -

- ¡Bien! – dijo el teniente mientras tiraba los papeles – Chicos, dado que os veo interesados, y dado que no estáis bajo sospecha, os dejare venir conmigo – Y dicho esto, limpiamos nuestras espadas de sangre, soltamos la mano del muerto que nos agarraba, hicimos callar a todos los presente que aun decían "fueron ellos, fueron ellos" y seguimos a Dick Tracy.

Cuando llegamos, vimos como una figura extraña escapaba, y un hombre disfrazado de negro se levantaba del suelo. También vimos a Akane, Ranma y Kuno, que venían de tomarse algo.

- ¿Qué paso? – les preguntamos.

- Este hombre es un superhéroe y nos ha invitado a una bebida especial, se llama Bat-ido – dijeron.

- Wooo, alta nutrición – dijo toda la patrulla. Mientras, Dick Tracy se acercaba al enmascarado.

- Lo siento, no he podido con el, era muy poderoso – dijo el hombre enmascarado.

- Gracias por ayudarnos, se reconocerá su esfuerzo. Pero ¿Quién es usted? – Dijo el Teniente.

- Soy el héroe que vigila la ciudad de delincuentes. Podéis llamarme… ¡Bat-man! –

- Wooo, el Hombre Bate de Beibol – dijimos todos.

- Esta vez no he podido hacerle frente, pero juro que protegerá a los inocentes… - Dijo mientras se subía a su bicicleta…. Digo Bat-móvil –

- ¿Y como podremos contactarte? – preguntó Akane

- Siempre que me necesitéis¡pega un silbidito! – Dijo y se marcho, dejando un silbato con el nombre de Bat-Señal.

- Gracias, Hombre bate de béisbol… - dijo Dick Tracy.

- Gracias, Bat-man… -Dijo Ukyo.

- Gracias, Pepito Grillo… - Dijimos todos, mientras como una figura en bicicleta se alejaba por la ciudad. Sin embargo Ranma se rasco la barbilla.

- Quizás, el hombre que esta detrás del secuestro de Ukyo y Shampoo sea esa extraña sombra… -dijo

- Nosotras no ser secuestradas, estar viendo tiendas – contradijo Shampoo.

- Quizás el hombre que esta detrás del secuestro del rey sea esa extraña sombra… - dijo Ranma, haciendo como si nadie hubiese dicho nada….

Fin del capítulo 4

Terminado a las 20:17 de la Tarde, horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: Ninguno, voy a por tabaco dentro de un rato

Tazas de Café servidos: 2

NdA: Siento la tardanza. Dado que estoy escribiendo un guión para mi segundo cortometraje amateur, casi no tengo tiempo de escribir (de hecho me acorde de que escribía fanfiction hace poco XDD) Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo, que también es de relleno. Espero que os vaya gustando. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

H.Battosai.


	5. Racky V

Una de Esas historias que Nunca Acaban

Racky V

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Hola, soy Conan Edogawa. Unos capullos me drogaron y me dejaron canijo perdio, pero realmente soy un detective gafe que lugar que toco lugar donde muere alguien. En el capítulo anterior, nuestros amigos van a buscar al rey de Nerima a la ciudad de Groendlandia… (nombre provisional). Ahí con la ayuda de Dick Tracy, y el nuevo héroe de la ciudad, el hombre-bate de béisbol, descubren una extraña figura que sospechosamente parece el malo de esta historia._

_Los misterios y las mentiras se retuercen, ¡pero solo habrá una autentica verdad!_

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Dijo Ukyo mientras todos salíamos del circo comiendo golosinas.

- Esperad, ¿no se nos olvida algo? – Akane tenía un rostro en penumbra, mientras todos mirábamos desconcertados.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Tenemos que arreglar el coche-maquina del tiempo para regresar al futuro! – gritó Kuno.

- ¡No! ¡Tenemos que rescatar a mi padre! -

- ¿Pero eso lo hacemos antes o después de arreglar de coche? – Después de este comentario, tuvimos que detener a Akane para que no le sacara los ojos a el multimillonario imbécil. Realmente estábamos en una situación extraña. No solo habíamos reunido el poco dinero que teníamos para entrar a un circo, cuyo único motivo fue que a todos nos pareció "impactante y emocionante" el cartel de propaganda; sino que además, Ranma seguía vivo. Eso me hizo recordar el porqué de nuestra partida: "Matar a Ranma". Tenía que encontrar un modo para separa a Ranma del grupo, que no parezca sospechosa.

- ¡Mirad! – dije señalando al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ryoga? – preguntaron.

- ¡Un secuestrador! – dije señalando a la primera persona que apareció – Seguro que fue él – Todos le miraron, y después me miraron a mi, y luego volvieron a mirarle a él. Esto se repitió sucesivas veces. Después me di cuenta de que estaban diciendo "no" con la cabeza.

- ¡Seguro que es él! – Asegure.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – preguntaron.

- Porque... – volví a mirar al secuestrador, que casualmente llevaba un acompañante - ¡Porque el rey Tendo va con él! – Y era verdad. No me había dado cuenta, pero dado que estaba con él, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo como excusa? Todo sea por matar a Ranma.

- Vaya, es verdad... – dijo Kuno observando con mas detenimiento.

- Va a ser él y todo... – Dijo Mousse

- Alguien deber hacer algo... – Añadió Shampoo. Akane estaba que se subía por las paredes. Normal, con tal persona como prometido, cualquiera no se plantearía el suicidio.

- ¡Pues vayamos tras él! ¡¿A que esperáis! – Gritaba.

- ¡Rápido, al Tendo-Movil! – Dijo Ranma y todos se montaron en un martillo gigante, mandando mi plan al suelo.

--------

"4 horas después"

Hemos llegado a lo que parece un gimnasio. En el trayecto, descubrimos que un martillo no gira tan bien como creíamos. Pero dado que el secuestrador iba caminando con el Rey por la calle, no fue difícil seguirles. Finalmente, se metió un momento en el gimnasio, dejando al rey tomándose un helado, y asegurándole que si no se escapaba, le compraría otro. Era un tipo listo, sin duda. Finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a salir, y volvió a proseguir su camino. Íbamos a separarnos, para que unos siguieran al secuestrador, y otros investigaran el gimnasio. Pero dado que últimamente nos separamos muchos, decidimos que no, que después nos echamos de menos.

- Hola – dijo Kuno mientras todos entrábamos y golpeamos a la vez la mesa donde un señor mayor estaba.

- ¿Quién era ese? – Preguntó Ranma al señor. El hombre estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quería? – Preguntó Akane

- ¿Desde cuando lo conoce? – Preguntó Ukyo

- ¿Donde está el baño? – Pregunté yo, que hace 2 horas que quería ir. El hombre me señaló una puerta y fui corriendo. Después de desahogarme, volví a la sala. Al parecer se habían hecho muy amigos.

- Al parecer, ese hombre es un boxeador. Pero no un boxeador corriente, es el campeón local. Es bastante famoso – me explicó Ukyo, mientras veía a Ranma hacer poses raras de boxeo.

- ¡Me apuntaré al combate por el título! ¡Así lo pillaremos y además me proclamaré el mas fuerte! – gritaba Ranma por todo el Gimnasio.

- Pero no será tan fácil... ¡ese hombre es completamente diferente en el ring! ¡Es una fiera salvaje! – gritó el entrenador – ¡así que tienes que prepararte en seguida! – finalizó. Mientras preparaba las cosas, una gran idea se me ocurrió una genial idea: le pegaría tal paliza en los entrenamientos a Ranma, que en el combate iría tan desgastado, que moriría en el ring. O por lo menos quedaría muy mal parado. Así, nos desharíamos de Ranma de una vez y para siempre. ¡Era un plan perfecto!

- Bien, el combate será dentro de una hora, así que mas vale que nos vayamos ya, para prepararnos – dijo en entrenador mientras todos se preparaban para marcharse. Esto me dejó de piedra.

- ¿Pero sin entrenamiento ni nada? – pregunté.

- He visto mucha motivación en su mirada. Eso solo lo puede tener alguien que considera al balón de fútbol su mejor amigo… - contesto el entrenador antes de marcharse.

- ¿No era boxeo? – pregunto Mouse

- Supongo que todos los deportes son iguales… - le contesté yo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al estadio donde se competiría, estaba repleto de espectadores. Puede que a Ranma le entre el miedo escénico y le peguen la paliza de su vida.

- Vaya parece que el campeón es muy famoso por aquí… - dijo Ukyo mirando atónita. Todos miramos el cartel del anuncio.

"Gran Pase"

"SESION DE FOTOS DE LA PLAYBOY PUERTAS ABIERTAS"

"antes"

"un combate por el título"

"mañana"

"La pornografía es un pecado, por el Papa"

Todos nos quedamos mirando el cartel un momento. Así era evidente porque tanta gente.

- ¡¿Porque no se nombra el combate como dios manda! – se quejaba Ranma ante el entrenador.

- Si el discurso del Papa esta en segundo plano, y es el favorito de Dios, era de esperar… - dije yo ante el cartel.

- Déme una para la sesión de fotos – dijo Kuno a la taquillera.

- A mi otra… - Dijo Mouse.

- ¡Dejaos ya de tonterías! – gritaba Akane mientras pegaba a sus compañeros, que intentaban proteger las entradas a costa de su vida. Yo, mirando la escena, me quede meditando un poco. ¿Debería comprar una yo, o intento colarme?

- Bueno dentro de una hora empieza el combate, así que hay que prepararse – el entrenador saco una hoja donde ponía claramente "Reglas del Boxeo".

- Antes de empezar, ¿hay alguna regla que tenga que tener en cuenta? – preguntó Ranma, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia el vestuario.

- Bueno, lo mas impórtate es que recuerdes que… - el entrenador ojeaba las reglas - …según el articulo dos, regla quinta, párrafo primero, palabra octava: "Los". No creo que necesites saber nada más – dijo en un elenco de sabiduría irrealista – y ahora, Esperad afuera. Ryoga, Ranma y yo prepararemos el combate – finalizo, echándolos a todos como a cucarachas. Ranma, yo y el entrenador nos metimos en el vestuario para tratar el plan del combate, mientras todos se iban. Yo, para demostrar lo puesto que estaba en el tema del boxeo, preparaba una frase para ayudarle, o para parecer que lo hago.

- Lo principal Ranma, es pegarle. Si no le pegas no cae – le dije. Ranma asintió mientras se cambiaba.

- Otra cosa principal es estar de pie – añadió el entrenador. Ranma asentía mientras se ponía los guantes.

- Otra cosa a tener en cuenta, es que no te pegue – añadí yo esta vez, mientras Ranma se ponía la bata y aparentaba estar listo.

- También debes saber que habrá un tipo vestido de esmoquin. Se llama arbitro. A ese no le pegues – le dijo el entrenador mientras Ranma salía y firmaba autógrafos a los seguritas. No había fan porque a Ranma en esa ciudad no le debe conocer ni su padre.

- Cuando el arbitro empecé a contar tu espera tranquilo a que llegue hasta diez – le dije yo de nuevo, mientras entrábamos al ring ante el grito de "¡Queremos playboy!" de los espectadores.

- Y lo más importante: cuando ganes saluda a todo el mundo, dijo en entrenador antes de darle una palmada y echarle a luchar. Yo me quede mirando un momento a su rival.

- Esto…, no es por nada… extrañamente no me resulta raro, de hecho creo que incluso me lo esperaba… sin embargo, debo preguntarlo: ¿Sabía usted que el campeón de la ciudad es una panda? – le dije al ver que el rival de Ranma era un oso peludo que insultaba a su rival con carteles.

- Si, lo sabia – dijo, mientras contemplaba el combate. Akane y el grupo llegaron corriendo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que es esto! – grito Akane indignada. Los demás también parecían estarlo.

- ¿Cuánto mas va a tardar? ¡Queremos ver a las chicas de playboy! – gritaron Kuno y Mousse.

- ¡No es eso, idiotas! ¡¿Que narices es ese panda! – pregunto Akane mientras lo señalaba. Estuve a punto de decirle que era de mala educación, pero decidí callarme.

- ¡Quizás sea un pokemon! – dijo Ukyo

- ¡Quizás sea una invocación! – dijo Mouse

- ¡Quizás sea un fantasma! – dijo Kuno – y si ven a fantasmas ¿A quien llamarán? –

- ¡A los Ghostbuster! – gritaron todos mientras se ponían a bailar la canción. Mi rasque la cabeza mientras Akane se la arrancaba. Pero algo nos distrajo del emocionante baile.

- ¡Y calló, el campeón a caído! ¡Ranma ha accionado su Dempsey Roll y ha fulminado a cámara lenta y con multitud de detalles cinematográficos al campeón! – se oyó al comentarista. Todos nos giramos a ver que pasaba, dado que no entendíamos ni una palabra del comentarista. Y vimos como Ranma se erguía desafiante ante un panda en K.O.

- ¡Lo lograste muchacho! – le gritaba el entrenador.

- ¡Adrian! ¡Adrian! – gritaba Ranma.

- ¡¿Qué narices estás diciendo! ¡¿Quién es Adrian! – preguntaba Akane, hasta que Ranma señalo al público. Ahí, saludando con la mano, estaba Adrian Brody, protagonista de "El Pianista".

- ¡King Kong fue una basura! – le grito Kuno. Todos se lo gritamos también. Sin embargo cuando menos nos lo esperábamos, el panda se volvió a levantar. Ranma se sorprendió.

- "Tu entrenador te a enseñado bien" – dijo en un cartel el panda – "pero nunca podrás vencerme" –

- ¡¿Porque! – preguntó Ranma mientras yo veía como la gene se desesperaba por que terminase la pelea de una vez.

- "Por que…" – el panda se fue callando mientras veía como el escritor del fic pulsaba:

Tu bí continuí

Fin del capítulo 5

Terminado a las 00:50 de la noche, horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: 2 Coronas rubio y 1 Belmont light

Tazas de Café servidos: -1 (vomité uno XDD)

NdA: Siento muchísimo el retraso. Sinceramente, lo lamento. No tengo perdón de Dios. Pero es que es muy difícil escribir con tan poco tiempo para hacerlo, y más encima, una comedia como esta, que tengo que sacar las ideas de debajo de las piedras. Sin embargo dado que solo queda un capítulo, pos ya no creo que tarde mucho más. Gracias a los que habéis apoyado el fic. Espero que os guste el final que estoy preparando. No me quiero alargar mucho más, así que nos vemos en el siguiente y último capítulo.

H.Battosai.


	6. Ranma Wars Episodio VI El Retorno del H

Una de Esas historias que Nunca Acaban

Ranma Wars. Episodio VI El retorno del Heavy

Hace mucho, mucho, mucho… pero que mucho tiempo

Aquí a la vuelta de la esquina

Soun Tendo, el Rey de Nerima, había sido

raptado por un panda gigante. Su hija Akane

y su prometido Ranma junto a varios amigos,

han decidido ir a buscarlo, para hacer hora

hasta la cena.

Después de muchas aventuras, desventuras,

plagios a películas e historias, consiguen

encontrar al rey

Sin embargo, para rescatarlo, Ranma debe

retar al campeon de boxeo, que es el mismo

que secuestro al rey.

Un gran secreto se va a desvelar…

- ¡Capitán Harlock! ¡El comando Imperial del imperio nos esta atacando! ¡La Arcadia está siendo abordada! – gritaban los tripulantes de la nave espacial. La guerra intergaláctica había comenzado.

- Ay, mi madre… salvo la tierra de una invasión extraterrestre; llevo a un crío en busca de venganza al planeta Maetel, hago unas OVAs extrañisima sobre buscar el oro del Rihn… por dios, déjame descansar… llevo todo el puto día un pajarraco más grande que esta nave en el hombro, ¿tu sabes lo que es no sentir el hombro derecho desde hace décadas? – El capitán de la nave veía la televisión satélite mientras comía algo.

- ¡Pero Capitán! ¡Vamos a morir! – Dijo la segunda a bordo, Yuki.

- Mira Yuki, antes me molabas y te traje aquí para ver si había posibilidad de rollo; pero ahora… eres como un grano en el culo. ¿No sabes que esta nave se dirige sola? ¿es que tengo yo que hasta deciros en que posición pongáis el culo para cagar? Déjame en paz… - Dijo el Capitán Harlock, mientras subía el volumen de la televisión. En ella veía, como en todo el mundo, y la galaxia, el combate por el título de la ciudad de… Groenlandia (nombre provisional). Y como todos, esperaban que después aparecieran las chicas de Playboy. Sin embargo algo, un hecho inusual, se estaba aconteciendo en el ring.

- "Tu entrenador te a enseñado bien" – dijo en un cartel rehusado del capítulo anterior el panda – "pero nunca podrás vencerme" –

- ¡¿Por qué! – preguntó Ranma, que como esto ya lo había vivido, se le pasaba la extraña idea por la cabeza de que podía ser un error en matrix.

- "Porque…" – el panda, que sabía que todos los lectores sabían lo que iba a decir, porque ya era más que evidente, hizo un acopio de silencio expectante.

- ¡¿Por qué! – grito todo el grupo que acompañaba a Ranma. Estaban desesperados.

- ¡¿No ves que cuanto más tardes más tardaran las chicas de Playboy! – gritaban Mouse, Ryoga y Kuno.

- "Porque…. YO SOY TU PADRE" – Dijo con el cartel. Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Ranma se agarro el guante derecho, mientras se deslizaba en uno de las esquinas.

- ¡Mientes! – gritaba Ranma.

- "Revisa tus libros de familia, Ranma… sabes que es verdad" – puso el panda en el cartel. Ranma se quedo estupefacto.

- ¡Nooooooooooo! – gritó, mientras todo el equipo vio que esto ya desvariaba un poco.

- Vamos a ver… ¡¿Estas insinuando que los pandas tiene seres humanos! ¡¿Cómo se explica eso! – gritaba Akane al ring.

- ¡Cállate Akane! ¡Llevas fastidiando los momentos desde que empezamos esta historia!

¡¿No ves que ahora lo más importante no es eso! – dijo Ukyo.

- ¡Ahora lo más importante s terminar esto rápido para que salgan las chicas! – gritaba Kuno. Las chicas iban a empezar a pegarle, cuando se dieron cuenta que Ranma se lanzaba del ring como si se tirara en paracaídas. Se pego una gamba que no era ni normal.

- ¿Pero que coño…? – preguntaron todos mientras veían a Ranma levantarse.

- Lo siento, pero sentí una necesidad terrible de lanzarme al vacío…. No se porque… -

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Ryoga

- Pues – Ranma se rascó la cabeza - Creo que un androide médico tendrá que ponerme una mano artificial. Después, junto a mi hermano buscaré la piedra filosofal para… -

- ¡Pero si estas bien! – le dijo Akane, que para que lo tuviese más claro le dio un martillazo en la cabeza – ¡Además! ¡¿Qué pasa con lo de mi padre! –

- ¡Tú! ¡Malvado panda gigante! ¡¿Donde metiste al padre de Akane! – gritó Ukyo mientras señalaba con el dedo al panda.

- ¡Hola chicos! – se oyó al fondo. Era el rey de roma, el rey Tendo.

- ¡Papá! – gritó Akane, mientras veía como su padre aparecía de entre bastidores con una tetera - ¡Estás bien!

- Claro niña, que te creías… -

- Pero… ¡te secuestraron! – gritó Akane de nuevo. Muchos pensaban que si realmente ese era el volumen de su voz normalmente.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? –

- Lo decía una nota – Akane sacó la nota y se la paso a su padre. Este la leyó un momento.

- Ah, esto. Era una nota que escribí yo cuando tuve que condenar a un fontanero a muerte. Se me olvidó enviársela a la familia del fallecido. –

- Que tiránico… - Se quejaron todos, dado que eran demócratas.

- Pero… ¿por qué desapareciste de repente! – Akane, desesperaba al darse cuenta de que su padre era quizás más estúpidos que sus compañeros de viajes.

- Está claro ¿no? ¡Vine a ver a las chicas del Playboy! – contestó riéndose, recibiendo un mazazo por ello.

- ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba! – gritaba Akane sin dejar de pegarle.

-.Eso ahora no importa – contestó el señor Tendo mientras se levantaba, antes los ojos llorosos de su hija – Ranma, chico, te mostraré a tu verdadero padre – Y dicho esto, vertió el líquido caliente sobre el panda.

- ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo va a cocinar! – gritaron Mouse y Ryoga, mientras sacaban cubiertos y platos.

- ¡Que no, cojones! – dijo el panda, convertido en un hombre calvo y gordo. Todos se quedaron de piedra.

- Pues lo prefería en panda… - dijo Ranma – así da vergüenza ajena… -

- Ranma, hijo. Siento haberte abandonado en el reino de Nerima. Pero tenía mujer y una hipoteca que mantener. Todavía me quedan 16 años por pagar…. – el hombre intentaba disculparse, mientras Ranma seguía intentando apartar la mirada.

- De acuerdo viejo. Pero transfórmate en panda ¿quieres? –

- Yo no entender una cosa… - preguntaba Shampoo - ¿Quién entonces darnos falsas pistas para creer que ser secuestro? – esto hizo que todos se pusieran a meditar. Era verdad. Había tantos hechos que hacían pensar que era un secuestro, que era extraño que solo sea un mal entendido.

- Aja, me habéis descubierto – Una voz se oyó en todo el estadio. La gente empezaba a quejarse de la demora – Yo soy el que os ha manipulado. Un sospechoso aliado, que realmente era el cerebro de esta operación: ¡Happosai! – gritó mientras aparecía en lo más alto del estadio. Todos lo miraron.

- Mierda, el viejo decrepito otra vez. ¿No estaba muerto? – preguntó Mousse. Ryoga examinó el contador el muerte.

- Pues parece que no… - dijo.

- ¡Tranquilos! ¡Lo mataremos y podrán salir las chicas! – gritó Ranma mientras alzaba la mano. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

- Ja ja ja… pobres ilusos – Happosai se reía – Esta vez no podréis hacer nada… ¡He traído a un compañero que no podréis detener! – Dijo. Happosai bailo una danza rara, mientras debajo de su imagen aparecía los subtítulos de "Happosai invoca a: Godzilla".

- Hay mi madre… el que faltaba – dijo Ukyo, mientras veía aparecer el monstruo por encima del estadio.

- ¡Gruaaaaaa! ¡Gruaaaaaaa! – decía Godzilla, que en su idioma significaba "Monstruo amable se ofrece para trabajo por horas".

- ¡Wa ja ja ja ja! ¡Ataca Godzilla! – Grito Happosai. Ranma y compañía se intentaron cubrir cuando vieron como el dinosaurio levantaba la pata. Cuando la bajó, Media ala oeste del estadio quedo aplastada. Esa imagen fue directamente a las fotos de portadas del periódico local, El Daley Planet., junto al titular "Loco pervertido ataca con monstruo gigante el estadio."

- El teniente Dick Tracy y su patrulla, después del incidente, capturaron al agresor y a su mascota. Según comenta el teniente "Gracias a la ayuda de Batman, el hombre bate de béisbol, conseguimos detenerlos. Eran peligrosos". El único alegato del detenido fue "Yo he visto cosas que vosotros nunca creeríais. He visto pruebas entupidas para limpiar un cementerio. Lavadoras baratas y bragas sucias cerca de la calle de las tiendas… Ahora todos esos recuerdos se perderán, como lágrimas en la lluvia….". Nadie ha sabido interpretar este macabro pensamiento pervertido. A consecuencia del ataque, los espectáculos posteriores como "Sesión de fotos Playboy" y "la Pornografía es un pecado, por el Papa" fueron cancelados. La gente, en un acto de queja, arraso el estadio, llevándose butacas, papeleras, y personal del estadio…. – Akane leía el periódico la mañana siguiente. Todos estaban preparando sus cosas para marcharse.

- Hay que ver que rápido pasar todo – Dijo Shampoo.

- La policía actúa rápido cuando quiere… - suspiro Ukyo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Mirad me traje una butaca del saqueo! ¡La pondré en mi casa! – gritaba Mouse

- ¡Yo me traje un póster! ¡Lo pondré en la pared de mi habitación!– gritó Ryoga.

- ¡Yo me traje a la taquillera! – gritó el rey Tendo, junto a la taquillera atada - ¡La voy a poner a vender entradas para pasar al castillo! –

- ¡Suelta eso papá! ¡No deberías coger cosas del suelo! – le regaño Akane. Ranma al ver la escenita suspiro.

- Bueno, a causa de la gran cantidad de muertos, nos pasamos del número de 50 muertes, y la productora ha decidido cancelar la historia –

- Bueno, Ranma, ya no había mucho que hacer… - dijo Ukyo.

- Si Ranma, siempre nos quedará… Groendlandia (nombre provisional) – Dijo el padre de Ranma, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

- Tu no me toques en ese estado, que das asco. ¡Conviértete en panda! –

- Pero ¿No os resulta extraño una cosa? – pregunto Akane, mientras junto a todos, emprendía la marcha a la parada del autobús – ¡¿me estáis escuchando!

- Akane, ya estamos cansados de escucharte… - Kuno suspiró – siempre con quejas… -

- ¡No son quejas! ¡¿Es que no os dais cuenta! ¿A que vino eso del Capitan Harlock al principio del capítulo? ¿Y lo de Godzilla? ¿Cómo narices nadie se dio cuenta que venía? Además ¿Por qué todos los capítulos lo narrábamos uno de nosotros y este último lo narraba el autor? ¡No tiene sentido! Y también… -

…**Fin…**

- ¡Espera! ¡No he terminado! ¡¿Crees que vas a callarme por terminar la historia! ¡Quedan muchos cabos sueltos! ¡¿Te crees que puedes escribir algo así e irte de rositas! ¡El público quiere historias con sentido! ¡Ten el favor…! -

…**Akane, tranquilízate…**

- ¡¿Como quieres que lo haga! ¡Imbécil! ¡No me puedes hablar así! ¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¡Eres el peor narrador de historias que he conocido! ¡Joel Schumacher era un genio comparado contigo! ¡¿Me oyes!

… **Akane, esta conversación ya no tiene objeto…**

…**Adiós…**

- ¡Espera! ¡Cabrón! ¡¿Te crees que por hablarme como HAL 9000 me voy a callar! ¡¿Me oyes! ¡¿Me estas escuchando! ¡¿Ya te has largado! ¡Sin vergüenza! ¡Serás…! .. Ains… será cerdo… -

Fin del capítulo 6

Fin del fanfiction

Terminado a las

Cigarros en el cenicero: he usado un sobre de CDs como cenicero…

Tazas de Café servidos: No hay (¡¿Por qué Dios!)

NFutL: Nada más terminar la última palabra del fanfiction, le dibujé con un permanente, unos bigotes a la taza de Homer Simpson que tengo. No bebo café en ella, simplemente la utilizo para poner lápices. Últimamente solo utilizo uno, por lo que me pregunto: ¿Para que cojones tengo tantos lápices y bolígrafos? Comento esta idea, porque pensé igual hace ya un tiempo, al ver un reviews de un fic del cual me había olvidado. ¿Por qué tengo tantas historias inacabadas? La ilusión con la que las empecé se perdieron entre el paso de las ideas. No obstante, ahí están, y mi compromiso con quienes la leen también. Muchos pensareis "Así que te pusiste y decidiste acabarlo rápido ¿no?". Nada más lejos. El compromiso con la historia que escribo es tal que, si ha sido planteada, no se pierda esa idea con el hecho de quitar páginas y capítulos. Los capítulos que están, son los que siempre han sido en mi mente, que ahora son plasmados en el ordenador. "Clases de Amar", otro de mis fics, estuvo planteado hasta el capítulo 6, aunque después alargue cuatro más. "4 cosas que hacer en una silla eléctrica", esta planteado para 4 aunque puede que se alargue. Pero nunca acorto. Este final es el que tenía en mente y es el que ha sido.

Otro tema interesante es la duración. Es innegable que el fic es cortito, y sus capítulos también. Así que los que son seis capítulos, pudieron ser 3 perfectamente. ¿Por qué, o señor, capítulos tan cortos? Tratando el tema de la lectura, un capítulo largo con tantos gags pueden ser pesados, por eso su estructura. Y sin embargo, alargar la narración (rapidísima hay que decir), y hacerla mas lenta, puede llegar a la pesadez. No son chistes de situaciones, donde esta la posibilidad de complicar los hechos de forma cómica, no se planteo como eso. Son chistes de referencias. Pequeñas referencias a la cultura histórica (de historias, ojo) contemporánea. Cada palabra o frase que sueltan los personajes, tiene como misión no solo hacer reír, sino además, recordarte que te ha hecho gracia en otro momento. No para ridiculizar esas obras, sino para alabarlas. Todas las referencias a esas historias de cine, comic o anime, muestran un respeto, no porque me gusten o no (de hecho solo he visto la primera de Harry Potter y no quiero mas de ellas), sino por el hecho de haberse inculcado de tal forma en la memoria de la gente, que leyendo algo fuera de ese contexto, sean capaz de recordarlas. Esa es la autentica misión de una historia. Porque más allá de recordarse en estanterías, solo la verdadera historia que ha llegado a tu corazón, la recordaras siempre. El hogar de la cultura no esta en museos y bibliotecas, esta en la mente de todos. Y por ello, la mejor noticia que se le puede dar a un autor antes de morir, es que aun recuerdas detalle a detalle, una de sus obras. Y que siempre la recordarás.

Espero sinceramente, que hayáis disfrutado de este fanfiction, y os digáis a vosotros mismos, que valió la pena gastar tanto tiempo en leerlo. Gracias. También gracias a todos los que han enviado reviews. Y como siempre, a los que han leído estas últimas líneas

H.Battosai.

PD: Se abre el concurso ¡Numeración de Gags! Enviad por emails o reviews todas las referencias que se han usado, y a que pertenecen. ¡Poneos a prueba! ¡Algunas son fáciles, pero otras os van a costar! (del premio se hablará cuando alguien lo consiga XD)


End file.
